valentine's day
by porkehXx
Summary: a short drabble about flora's first valentine's day pairings floraXLayton


Valentine's day

It was the 14th of February, it was a beautiful day. The snow was softly drifting down the street. All the people of London were happy but there was one girl who was the most exited. Flora didn't ever had one valentine's day in her life, so today was her first one. The professor had made a special breakfast for her with waffles in heart shape. And Luke had dressed the house in a lovely style.

The moment she woke up and smelled her special breakfast she was out of her bed dressing up for this special day. She pulled her wardrobe open and looked for the special dress she had for this day. It was a red dress with a yellow ribbon around her middle. Finally she had found it. Flora's eyes widen at the beautiful detailed designs and patterns sewed into the dress. The wide shape of a golden crane was at the middle of the back and its feathers were stretched out over the shoulders. Faint specks of green and peal white seams formed countless shapes of small lilies and magnolias spotted against the sleeves and a few at the bottom. She wasn't really looking at it when she took it from her home from , but now that she really looked at it, it was absolutely gorgeous. After some moments of fitting she finally could look proudly into her mirror. She heard someone knocking at the door.

''flora breakfast is ready are you up''?

''yes I'm coming'' she called.

She quickly brushed her hair and just for once let it down so her locks could flow freely. She searched for her shoe's and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen only to smile. The whole table was full of beautiful things and the professor and Luke were nowhere to be seen. She called them once….twice but they didn't answer. She began to panic. What if they were gone or kidnapped or worse… but suddenly…

''SURPRISE!!''.

she screamed of excitement, and had to laugh at the same time because of the looks the boys gave her when they saw how she looked.

''flora my dear is that really you? You look absolutely stunning'' Layton said.

''yeah flora you look really beautiful'' Luke also said.

She giggled. ''ow stop it I don't look so beautiful''.

''as a gentleman I must correct you with that my dear because you look gorgeous''.

''well thank you professor'' she said with a blush.

''when did you bought that dress anyway?'' Luke asked.

''I didn't bought it, it belonged to my mother''.

''ow, well it's really beautiful''.

''thank you Luke, you look really cute yourself to''.

Luke was wearing a short brown pants with a red heart sewed to the side, further more he was wearing a red sweater with ''happy valentine's day'' written on it.

''you look handsome to professor'' she said with a smile.

The professor was wearing a red blouse instead of an orange one with the same text as Luke on it, he also wore a long black pants and a black jacket.

''thank you my dear'' he answered.

But there was something missing with both of them. It then hit her.

''WERE ARE YOUR HATS''?

they both had to chuckle. The professor answered

''it's a special day so we need to do special things''.

They all sat down to eat breakfast.

''wow look at all the food'' Luke said with a watering mouth.

''Luke lady's first especially flora today, it's her day today''.

He winks at her, she blushes. After they had breakfast they went into town to go shopping. First they went to the candy shop and after that to the dressing store. It really was flora's day, she could do everything she wanted. On the middle of the day they went to a nice looking terrace. Drinking of a cup of tea the professor asked to flora

'' flora my dear have you ever been in love''?

she didn't react immediately but after a few seconds she answered

'' yes once on a boy who visited our town, but he broke my heart when he left and never came back''.

''that's too bad for him because he left one of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen''.

''thank you professor but I am certain that you have met lot's of girls who are much more prettier than me''.

''no flora you have to stop putting yourself down so much, you are a beautiful young developing women who needs to be respected and loved''.

After the professor said that all the people who were on the terrace suddenly became quiet. They all looked at flora or the professor.

''I think it's the best that we go home for today, Luke, Flora if you would like to follow me.

Flora couldn't believe herself, she was crying for god's sake in a public accommodation. She tried to whip her tears away with the back of her hand but they kept flowing. After an embarrassing walk back home they were finally there. Inside the house the professor said to Luke

'' Luke would you please leave me and Flora alone for a second''.

'' of course professor'' He answered.

After he walked upstairs and into his room the professor went to the couch to sit next to flora. she was still crying a little. He didn't really knew how to begin this but it had to start anyway.

''flora could you please look at my''.

She looked up from the ground and turned her head so that she was looking straight at the professor.

''flora dear could you please tell me why are you putting yourself down so hard, you don't deserve it''.

She could tell him he was after all so kind to her.

''professor…why are you so kind to my?''.

''that's simple because I love you very much''.

She wanted to ask what he meant with love but she would ask it later.

''I'm going to say it as simple as possible, I am putting myself down because I have the feeling that nobody cares anyway''.

''why do you have that feeling''?

''because…in there was no one who cared''.

''but you know there are people now who care Luke and…..I''.

''do you really care that much about me''?

''but of course I am, I said this before, I love you''.

This was the time to ask. ''explain love''.

''w…why do you want to know''?

''because I need to''.

He tips her chin up and sais ''flora you are very dear to me and I am not ever letting you go''.

''you promise ''? she sais while looking deeply in his eyes.

''I do''.

They looked a few seconds at each other. And if on command they met each other's lips half way.

Flora's first valentine's day was the best day of her life because she kisses the love of her life.


End file.
